


The best gift giver

by FennecIam



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Friendship, Lazy Mornings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennecIam/pseuds/FennecIam
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and Jackson West went out of his way to prove Lucy, that she is not the best gift giver.But his plans are getting in a way of Tim's.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	The best gift giver

# The best gift giver

Lucy’s birthday. The day he has been waiting for for almost a year. Jackson, being the best friend that ever existed, prepared a heap of surprises. First - breakfast at her favourite cafe with him and Nolan; right after - a trip to a wolf sanctuary, which she wanted to visit for years; then dinner in a fancy restaurant and to finish things off - party at Nolan’s with all of her friends. Jackson was really proud of himself when he first pitched the idea to everyone else during lunch break at the station.

\- Isn’t that too much? - Angela asked.  
\- No, it is just right. Lucy always says that she is the best gift giver, so I won’t miss a chance to prove her wrong, - replied West with a proud smirk.  
\- But isn’t it expensive? Remember, we were rookies just a year ago, our salaries are nowhere near good enough, - John was unsure if his wallet can afford a party, let along wolf sanctuary. He was already saying goodbyes to his fresh carpets and tables, knowing that wine and bear would be spilled all over them.   
\- Well, that is why I am pitching the idea to all of you, - Jackson made a large gesture to the group. - So everyone can contribute, - he wanted to bring a fedora to collect the money from his colleagues, but when Angela heard about that she gave him the scariest look he had ever seen.  
\- I feel like it is breaking the point of proving to Lucy that you are better at gift giving, - Nyla finally added to the conversation, sipping her cup of coffee. She didn’t want to participate, but at the same time, she and Lucy became good friends, so she wanted to make her birthday special.  
\- No, the point isn’t to prove to her that I am better, it is to prove to her that she is not the best, - corrected Jackson. - And also to make her happy, obviously, - he added, realising how bad the previous statement was. Bradford huffed from his spot on the couch.   
\- Do you have something to say, Bradford? - Angela raised her eyebrows.  
\- No, nothing, great plan, - he said, taking a bite from his sandwich.   
\- No, if you have something to say, spit it out, I am open to other ideas, - Jackson folded his arms in front of his chest, not realising that he was being defensive.  
\- Well, how long is the trip to the sanctuary? - Tim asked.  
\- Couple of hours, - West was confused by the question.  
\- So it’s four hours there and back, - Tim stated. - Couple of hours there, because let’s be honest, if Lucy gets a chance to pet a wolf, you won’t be able to get her of off them, - he continued. - So it’s already six hours. Let’s add generously two hours for breakfast, lunch and diner… No, three, because for a fancy place everyone need to be dressed appropriately, and that is another hour to your trip, so now we are at nine hours journey, and there is still a party, add up couple of hours in between your milestones for traffic and you have a jam packed day, - Tim finished.   
\- So? - West couldn’t understand why this was a problem.  
\- So you had to start really early, and Lucy isn’t a morning bird, - everyone turned to look at Tim. - What? - he shrugged. - I once invited her for a run in the morning and she complained how she wouldn’t get any sleep, - Tim got a little nervous, as not everyone in the room was buying his excuse. Especially Angela.   
\- Ok, then what do you suggest? - Jackson asked.  
\- Skip breakfast, eat something on the go, that’ll shave couple of hours, making the entire experience more enjoyable, - Tim suggested. West thought for a second.  
\- That makes sense… Ok, so new plan: pick up Lucy at ten, go to see wolfs, get back for dinner and then party all night! - he threw his hands in the air.

It was nine in the morning when Jackson stood in front of Lucy’s apartment. He wanted to sneak in and make her morning coffee. “Surprise, birthday girl, here is your coffee, take your time. We have big plans for today”. He weighed the present in his hand.

\- So, what are you going to get her? - he asked Nolan, while Lucy was ordering lunch.  
\- I found that great coffee machine, not too expensive, but it makes wonderful coffee, works quietly and is easy to use, - excitedly said John.  
\- Yeah. cause her coffee machine is total garbage, - Jackson agreed, remembering how he struggled every time, when the machine would just stop working for no reason.  
\- So bad, - agreed Nolan.  
\- What is bad? - Lucy asked, seating next to them.  
\- The shift, - quickly replied Jackson. - The shift is really bad, - he notices that she wasn’t buying it. Especially when she saw how enthusiastically Nolan was nodding.   
\- I thought it was alright. You didn’t get any high risk calls, - she frowned her eyebrows.  
\- Yeah, - Jackson swallowed, - and that is bad. It is really boring, - Lucy still wasn’t convinced, but decided to stop asking. Conspiracy was saved.

Two days after that, he was riding with Bradford, and decided to continue the topic.

\- And what are you getting her? - he turned to him. Tim shrugged.  
\- An olive garden gift card? - Jackson groaned.  
\- Come on, man, she is your friend! - Tim gave him a death stare.  
\- Don’t forget yourself, West, I am still your superior, - he warned him, hoping that would change the subject.  
\- Yeah, yeah, no one's;s buying this anymore, after you and Lucy became good pals, - Jackson smiled. Tim signed.  
\- Ok, I was thinking about, may be, a paintball match, last time she couldn’t go, because her fridge broke, and she didn’t have extra money to spend on it, - he finally said. Jackson nodded in agreement.  
\- Her kitchen appliances are the worst, - he said. - Nolan is getting her a coffee machine, - Tim let out a laugh.  
\- Yeah, cause her coffee machine is total garbage, - he agreed.  
\- That what I said! - exclaimed Jackson.   
\- And what are you getting her, - Tim decided to turn the tables.  
\- Well, she was talking non stop about that new non-fiction book about psychology, the guy who wrote it is basically her hero, - Jackson was really proud of himself. - So I got her a signed copy, - Tim nodded.  
\- Good thinking, West, - he agreed.

Jackson carefully inserted key into the lock, trying to make as little noise as possible. Even though he moved out three months ago, he still had his keys.

\- What if I need you to water my plants? - said Lucy on the day he was moving out.  
\- In what possible situation I will need to water your plants? - he asked.   
\- Well, when I finally have enough money to go on vacation, someone has to take care of them, - she insisted, handing him back his keys. Jackson signed.  
\- Ok, if you say so, - he agreed. Lucy stepped in to give him a big hug.  
\- I’ll miss my roommate, - she murmured.  
\- I’ll miss you too, - Jackson hugged her back. - Don’t turn my room into a gym though, - he warned. Lucy laughed.  
\- I make no promises.

Finally, he managed to open the door with no sound and he stepped inside the apartment. Something wasn’t right. The first thing he noticed was the smell of pancakes. Then he spotted in a corner of his eye a figure, standing in the kitchen. And it sure wasn’t Lucy. He turned in a second,but that second felt like five minutes, as he ran through all of the scenarios as too why there is someone in his friend’s kitchen and how to deal with them. When he finally turned, he froze in his place. There, in Lucy’s kitchen, stood Tim Bradford himself, holding a spatula, with a pile of pancakes to his right and a hot frying pan to his left. And he was shirtless. And looking straight into his eyes. Jackson scanned Bradford’s entire body, just to prove to himself, that he is not mistaking him for someone else. At that point, Tim realized that there was nothing he could say to defend himself, so he decided to light up the awkward situation.

\- Like what you see, West? - he asks with a smirk.   
\- Ummm, - mumbles Jackson. At that moment birthday girl herself appears from her room - Jackson squeaks a little - wearing Bradford’s navy blue shirt. She must’ve been really sleepy, cause she doesn't notice Jackson, who still is frozen at his spot near the door. She walks to Branford, lifting her head up, throwing a pile of tangled hair away from her face.  
\- Coffee? - she says in her favourite cartoonish voice. Tim signes, handing her the steaming cup.  
\- Here you go, you monster, - he says. Lucy smiles, taking the cup.  
\- Thank you, - she says, turning around and walking back to her room. Tim turns to Jackson.  
\- Ten, you said? - he whispers. Jackson nods.  
\- Yeah.. Um.. I… I come back later.. Yeah, - he mumbles, leaving the apartment through still opened door and closing it behind him. Tim lets out a laugh. Suddenly, Lucy storms inside the kitchen.  
\- Wait? Was Jackson here? - she screams, all the sleepiness washed away. Tim smiles at her.  
\- No, he wasn’t, go enjoy your coffee, pancakes are almost ready, - he says, kissing her forehead. Lucy squints at him, not quite buying it, but goes back to her room. Tim shakes his head. Of all the rookies, he chose to stick with those dumb dumbs. Just his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that moment on a livestream, where Eric and Titus discussed how Jackson would react to shirtless Tim Bradford in Lucy's kitchen. Also, I really loved how Lucy said "Coffee?" in 2x08.


End file.
